House Rules
The following are campaign specific rules that I have created or adapted from core rules. Custom Templates *Half-Lycanthrope *Chakat XP Rules The following is a formula helpful for awarding XP for sessions that don't involve combat. Gina mainly did this to encourage the players to role play more, as only those who participated in in-character activities would be awarded this XP. · y)/2 / z = XP Reward Where x = hours played; y = xp amount for killing something with CR equal to your level if your level is at or below the average party level or the xp amount for killing something with CR equal to your level minus one if your level is above the average party level; z = number of people in the party + NPCs that contributed largely to the session (usually zero, DOES NOT include cohorts). Construct creation rules Unable to find concise rules on construct creation in the rulebooks except for those pertaining the golems and such, Gina came up with her own (based some what on the core rules). *Creation of constructs requires the Craft Construct feat, described in the Monster Manual. *Cost of a construct is based on the materials used to create them. Thus, if you use clay or wood instead of iron, it would be cheaper than say, building something out of adamantite. These rules I've created are based around steel, and do not include the cost of having someone else craft the constructs body for you. *The creator of the construct must have an effective caster level equal to or greater than the total HD of the construct they wish to create. *A character can only create a construct as complex as they have the knowledge to create. For example, an apprentice or novice is unlikely to possess the knowledge to create something that mimics a living creature perfectly. Thus, a character must have enough ranks in the requisite knowledge skills to build complex constructs beyond mere animated objects. For those with mechanical workings, it would be Knowledge(engineering). For those that are to mimic natural things, Knowledge(nature). For those that combine both effects, proficiency in both skills would be necessary, etc. The simplest ones(such as some golems/homunculi) would require a minimum of five ranks, plus one rank per HD of the construct. Cost of materials = 500gp per HD, with a cost equal to 1/7th added for anointing the materials for the ritual to "awaken" the construct. XP cost is 1/25th of the total cost of creating the construct (including the cost of spells that must be cast). Spontaneous Spell Learning In Gina's campaign, spontaneous spellcasters can also learn spells spontaneously. Doing so requires the following: *Seeing the spell cast, in its entirety* OR *Seeing someone cast the spell from a scroll** OR *Casting the spell from a scroll* OR *Using a magic item to cast the spell** OR *Seeing someone else use a magic item to cast the spell.*** To successfully learn the spell, they must make a spellcraft check. '*'= DC 15 + spell level '**'= DC 20 + spell level '***'= DC 25 + spell level After the spell is learned they can use it immediately if they have a free known slot of the appropriate level available, or they must wait until they level. In any case, the first time they attempt to use the spell they must make a caster level (DC 10 + spell level) or the spell fails. If it fails, they can attempt to figure out what they did wrong with a spellcraft check equal to the ones listed above, success means they figured it out and can proceed as normal. Failure means either they think they fixed it (but are wrong) or they don't know what went wrong, at the DM's discretion. Having one of the required events for learning the spell occur again lowers the DC for this spellcraft check by 5. Category:Rules Category:Dungeons and Dragons